1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LCD, and more particularly, to a backlight module, a front frame and a back bezel thereof, and a method for manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1a, a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes a front frame 110, a liquid crystal array cell module 120 and a backlight module 130. The front frame 110 is used for firmly combining the liquid crystal array cell module 120 and the backlight module 130. A soft adhesive material, attached to a front surface of the frame body 112 of the front frame 110, serves as buffer material 111 between the frame body 112 and the liquid crystal array cell module 120 as shown in FIGS. 1b and 1c. FIGS. 1b and 1c are the top view and bottom view of the front frame 110, respectively. Generally, the buffer material 111 is a double-sided adhesive tape. Sticking the adhesive tape on the front frame body 112 requires a lot of time and attention to avoid position shift, which negatively affects the optical performance of LCD display and raises a reliability issue during later usage.
Referring to FIG. 2a, the LCD backlight module includes a frame 131, a light guide plate 132, light sources 133, a reflector sheet 134 and a back bezel 135. By integrating the frame 131 and back bezel 135 tightly, the light guide plate 132, light source 133 and reflector sheet 134 are combined firmly. Generally, a protective film 1352 is attached to the back bezel body 1351 of the back bezel 135 as shown in FIG. 2b, to avoid crumbing caused by the friction between the back bezel body 1351 and some other parts during the assembly process. Crumbing negatively affects display quality. Currently, protective film attachment is done by operators manually, thus, requiring a lot of manpower and manufacturing costs as the attachment area is pretty large.